


Maybe Fly Free

by devilschildrensystem



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem
Summary: Dean is an abused Omega and he comes to Alpha Castiel in rough shape. That's all I got I'm sorry I suck at summarys. Just know that it's bad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Maybe Fly Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casuallyneurotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyneurotic/gifts).



Only warning: pretty much everything from abuse/rape/flashbacks (basically anything bad) it's all in here. 

READ AT OWN RISK!

\- Shush


End file.
